


This is What the World is For

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post Battle, Shower Sex, mentions of wounds and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumble into Scott and Stiles' apartment, tired and clumsy and covered in dirt and blood. It's almost dawn, and the grey-ish light of the moments just before sunrise slips between the blinds. "At least," Stiles says, "the supernatural world decided to fuck with us on a Friday night, and not right before a final."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What the World is For

**Author's Note:**

> written because of this [post](http://scottinpanties.tumblr.com/post/75410628837/hello-friends-i-have-a-need-that-need-is-stiles)

They stumble into Scott and Stiles' apartment, tired and clumsy and covered in dirt and blood. It's almost dawn, and the grey-ish light of the moments just before sunrise slips between the blinds. "At least," Stiles says, aiming for a joke "the supernatural world decided to fuck with us on a Friday night, and not right before a final." Scott's mouth seems like it's trying to form a grin but all of his muscles are too tired, and Kira's giggle is cut off with a sigh. They are obviously too tired for Stiles' jokes.

Stiles was the tactical mind of this 'operation', which was great for him. He's relatively unscratched, except for the claw marks the harpy let on his face and the finger-shaped bruises around his neck, but those are minor injuries. Great, really, except that now he feels guilty and like he didn't do enough. When they left them at the doorstep of their shared dormroom, Lydia was sporting a major cut on her left arm and Allison had a split lip, a black eye and three very deep claw marks down her leg. Scott is slowly healing the wounds across his chest and arms, and Kira has a bruised cheekbone and looks like she might pass out from how much energy she used.

The harpies are gone and they are probably very afraid of electricity now; and everyone congratulated Lydia and stiles on such a well-thought plan, but he wishes they could have done it without a single papercut. He's tired of seeing the people he loves get hurt for "the greater good". He just wants them to be happy and okay and  _with him_ ,  _forever._ What if it's selfish? He doesn't care for saving the world if he has to live with this fear in his throat every single night.

Scott takes off the remains of his shirt and throws it in the general direction of the trashcan, while Kira just trips on her own feet and lets herself fall face-first on the bed. Stiles drops the backpack where he carried the wire and the guns next to the desk and runs a hand through his hair. When he sees scott drop down next to Kira, all bloody and sweaty, he huffs. "You two are not going to sleep like that. Specially you, dude." Scott just hums and doesn't move at all, and Stiles sighs. He grabs one of each of his friends' ankles and tugs, dragging their dead weight just enough to make them fall off the bed. "Come on, you two, get naked. We're gonna take a shower."

Kira gets up first, grinning at him even though her eyelids keep dropping shut. She always looks like some kind of faerie, smiling like that, and Stiles thinks it's particularly unfair that such a pretty face is now half-covered on purple-green bruises. Scott doesn't move so easily, and Kira pinches his ankles and calves until he gives in. He groans seven times in the process of getting up, and instantly goes to put an arm around Stiles' shoulder and lean his weight on him, but it's progress. Stiles huffs, but Kira goes to stand by Scott's other side and helps him carry his weight.

They undress Scott first, tugging off his muddy jeans while the water heats up. Kira's hands are still charged, and when she brushes Scott's skin with her fingers, he jumps up. Both Scott and Stiles are used to it by now, but Scott still complains about the tiny electric shock and Stiles still hums the chorus to "Electric Feel" just to make them both groan in annoyance every time it happens. When Scott's undressed, they bodily pull him up until he's sitting on the counter, his back against the cold mirror, and Stiles focuses on undressing Kira. He nuzzles her neck while he unbuttons her shirt (or what's left of it); runs his fingers along the scratches on her knees as he pulls the shorts down. He feels like he's absorbing the electricity himself, but the continued series of tiny shocks isn't painful. It tickles, actually. 

Only when Kira's shirt is on the floor and her bra hanging from the door handle, Stiles takes off his own shirt and jeans in just a second, and they both turn to Scott. The bathroom is starting to get foggy and his eyes are dropping because of the combination of tiredness and warm, but he looks back at them with a smile. Stiles wonders how did he end up with too people who can look adorable even when they're bloody, bruised  _and_ naked. 

He takes both their wrists and guides them into the shower stall, the one that made them pick the apartment. The small balcony is a plus, but their final decision when they finally left the dorm rooms was made after finally, finally, finding a bathroom where the three of them could have shower sex without it being extremely uncomfortable. It was hard but worth it, specially since Kira's roommate is annoying as hell and Kira spends most of her time here. Stiles stops his mind from going elsewhere, before voicing his thoughts. "Kira should just move in," would probably be the smartest thing he could ever say in his life, but this is definitely not the time. Instead, he focuses back on taking care of his lovers. 

The floor of the shower is covered in dark water almost instantly. Scott just leans his back against the tiles, while Kira stands upright, her hands around Stiles' waist. stiles grabs soap and starts cleaning Scott's wounds, with as much care and delicacy as he can gather. Kira just kisses his shoulder from time to time and revels on the feel of the hot water against her body. 

They take minutes. They take hours. They take an entire lifetime and maybe a little more, just taking care of Scott and kissing sometimes and relishing on the warmth of the water and each other. Kira moves around to lean just next to Scott, her head on Scott's shoulder and her left foot running up and down Stiles' calf. They don't bother with shampoo or conditioner or any of those dumb things and, after Stiles is done cleaning the dirt and dried blood off of Scott's arm, Kira grabs his wrist and tugs him forward. 

He leans mostly against Scott's body but lets his arm fall around Kira's waist and support him on the wall next to her, and kisses her. It's not the most perfect position and Kira needs to stand on tiptoes, but Scott kisses his neck at the same time and she runs a hand up from his wrist to the back of his head and it's okay. More than okay. 

He shifts to the side to kiss Scott, pressing his hip to Scott's crotch and earning a moan from him when he rubs against his hard on; and Kira moves from the wall to lean against his side and tangle a leg of hers with one of his. They slip and slide and giggle a little when they notice that Scott tries to open his eyes but is too tired to keep them open for more than a second. Stiles keeps rubbing against him and kissing his neck, and Scott keeps letting small moans out, but doesn't thrust back or move his arms from where they are hanging at his sides. Kira giggles and kisses Stiles' jaw until he turns to kiss her back, while he changes his weight to lean one hand on the wall next to Scott's head and use the other to caress Kira's body. She thrusts her pelvis against his leg as he plays with her nipples and tickles down her belly, and leans back against the wall to make room for him as he slips a hand between her legs. When stiles rubs his index against her clit, making her moan, Scott bucks up against his hips. 

"Hey, Scottie," Stiles says, and his voice comes out a little hoarse. He realizes he's said nothing since they entered the bathroom, and in succession he realizes that only being with Kira and Scott can make him stay quiet for that long. That's a fun revelation to have while you're rubbing your fingers against someone's labia, he thinks, and grins. "Would you turn around for me?" he says, softer, kissing Scott's shoulder after voicing the question. 

Scott groans again but complies, pushing himself against Stiles for a second before turning around and laying his forearms against the tiles, and then his forehead. Stiles kisses the back of his neck and his shoulders while working his hand against Kira's folds, rubbing his middle finger against the rim of her entrance before finally breaching in. She moans again, breathy and high, looking at him with big dark eyes, and Scott pushes back against Stiles' crotch.

Stiles shifts to be able to lean fully against him and thrust up against his ass, twisting his arm but never stopping the movement of his finger in and out of Kira. Her breathing is a little uneven and, when he rubs his thumb against her clit with particular intent, she gasps and her whole body does a little spasm. Electricity starts at Stiles' fingers inside her and makes his arm shake a little, and his laughter just pushes him to lean all of his weight against Scott's back.

He moves his free hand from the wall to lean against Scott's hip for a second, and then around his waist to grasp at his cock. Scott moans brokenly and Stiles can see Kira grabbing his hand and rubbing a soothing thumb against his wrist, even as her hips push down on Stiles' hand. He leans his chin on Scott's shoulder and looks down at her with a grin as he pushes a second finger inside, putting a twist on his wrist with the hand that's stroking Scott at the same time. They both moan and Stiles feels pretty damn proud of himself.

He lets go of them both, though, and the two of them whine a tiny bit (okay, Scott's whimper is more that a tiny bit, but Scott always acts more like a needy puppy when he's sleepy, so he doesn't judge). Stiles places another kiss on Scott's neck and one on Kira's mouth before reaching through the opening of the shower's sliding door and blindly looking for the bottle of lube they keep next to the sink. When he finds it, he turns back to find that Kira used the past seconds to readjust herself so she can stroke Scott's erection, and Scott's moving in tiny thrusts against her hand, sticking his ass out for Stiles. Kira grins and Stiles groans, rushing to press himself back against Scott even if it's for just a second, enjoying the friction on his cock before stepping back and dropping to his knees.

He kneels before Kira but takes a chance to place a sucking kiss on Scott's lower back before moving his mouth to lick the water running down Kira's hipbone. He uncaps the lube and drops a  _lot_  of it on his fingers, knowing that the water will wash it away soon anyways. Leaving the bottle on the floor and hoping it doesn't fall and open, he moves his hand between Scott's legs. As Stiles slips his fingers between Scott's ass cheeks and slowly kisses his way down Kira's hip, he wonders if he should maybe stop teasing, get them off and drag them back to bed, leave all of this for after they've fully healed. He teases anyways. 

Stiles nuzzles the curls of Kira's pubes, tickles at her inner thigh with this tongue and runs his fingers along Scott's crack without actually pressing in; keeps on giving kisses and caresses and tickles until both of them get tired of it. Scott thrusts back on his hand and Kira -a little less mauled, less tired and always less delicate- tangles her fingers on his hair and guides his mouth down towards her cunt. 

He pushes a finger inside Scott and one inside Kira with just a second of difference, and mentally praises himself on his coordination. Scott gasps, and Kira's breathless little laughter lets Stiles guess that she's probably not teasing at all. Stiles can't really see much out of the corner of his eye, just the fast movement of her arm; but he feels the way Scott pushes against his hand, hears his moans. He adds another finger inside her while thrusting his only one in and out Scott slowly, and sees Kira's arm stop moving for a second. He thinks that it would be smart to let Scott come first, because Kira might still be too charged to come without shocking him, and Stiles knows an electric shock on one's hands is never nice. He's about to pull back to comment on this, but Kira pushes against his face and he laps at her clit instead, decides he doesn't care that much anyways.

He lets her thrust against his hand herself, while he focuses on sucking at her clitoris and loosening Scott up for a second finger. Stiles might be a good multitasker but he's tired, running only on adrenaline and aching everywhere; and maybe just a little too turned on to be so coordinated, but it works anyways. He crooks his long finger inside Scott, making him gasp and his body spasm. The sleepy moan that escapes Scott's lips makes Stiles' gut twist and his heart skip a beat.

He slides his finger out, causing Scott to whine again. Kira keeps on stroking him even as she laughs at Stiles' pathetic attempts at finding and opening the lube with one hand and without looking, and Stiles sucks particularly hard on her clit as retaliation, making her curse and squirm. When he finally has his fingers dripping lubricant again, he moves his hand back and slips two fingers inside Scott this time, scissoring them a little before thrusting in until the last knuckle. 

Kira pushes forward and thrusts faster on his hand, and Stiles laps around his fingers, just around her entrance, before slipping a third finger without effort and moving back to lick her clitoris. She moans and Scott moans at the same time, surely because she's tightening her grip around him. Stiles crooks and twists his fingers inside Scott and thrusts a few more times, until he finds the point where he's pressing right up against his prostate and Scott's entire body tenses and relaxes in a second, a feral growl rips through him. Stiles can see Kira stroking him faster on the corner of his eye, can feel Scott tensing up against his fingers as he presses up inside him again. 

He leans his forehead against Kira's hip for a few seconds, panting against her skin but still moving his fingers both inside her and inside Scott, pressing and rubbing against Scott's prostate until the combination of it and Kira's hand brings him to the edge. He moans and bucks and hits his forehead against the tiles, and if Kira's knees are weak she doesn't care, she still stands on tiptoes and kisses the breath out of him. Stiles slips his fingers out of Scott slowly, and lets the water wash them. It takes a few seconds until Scott gathers the strength to turn around and then slips slowly to the ground; sits on the shower floor next to Stiles, a soft smiles on his lips. Stiles smiles back, though Scott has his eyes closed, and takes a few more seconds of just breathing breathing against Kira's skin and slowly moving his fingers inside her before getting back at her.

Now Stiles thrusts faster, drags his fingers in an out and doesn't worry about the very real possibility of orgasm causing them all death by electric shock (he's probably exaggerating anyways, most of the power she absorbed went back into the lake,  _probably_ ). He moves his free hand to his own cock and strokes at the same pace, and alternates sucking and lapping at her clit. He crooks his fingers until he finds that small place where the soft and slippery skin inside her feels a little rougher, and rubs against it. Kira bucks and shakes and tugs at his hair, and it's Stiles' turn to moan. He keeps at it for just a few more seconds, though, before going back to thrusting, dragging against the walls of her cunt in the angle he knows she likes, making her moan louder. He feels the vibration of her fingers against his scalp and the shaking of her hips against his mouth and listens at how she doesn't breath at all for a few seconds before letting out a loud gasp. She spasms for real this time, her whole body contracting and clenching around Stiles' finger, and energy drips down from the tug of her hands on his hair down his back, just painful enough to still be enjoyable. The shock makes him still his fingers inside her and gasp a hot breath against her clit; makes him grip too hard his own cock, pushing himself past the brink without really meaning it. He groans as he comes, biting at Kira's hipbone.

Finally, when her body stops shaking and the tightening of her walls around his fingers becomes uncomfortable, he lets his hand slip out of her slowly and licks one last time at her clit just to enjoy the little jump she makes. Scott is looking at him, heavy-lidded and obviously still too exhausted to move; so Stiles shuffles on his knees and moves to kiss him. It's soft and sloppy and the hot water drips between them and slips between their lips, but Stiles can feel Scott's smile against his lips. It's perfect. 

"I think I'm gonna pass out," Kira mutters, sinking a little against the tiles too. Stiles pulls away from the kiss to look up at her, and makes a huge effort to drag himself up so they can finished washing themselves. They need to combine strength to raise Scott up, but this time they clean each other up in a matter of seconds and try not to slip on water and hit themselves against the counter as they walk their way back to bed.

Just before falling asleep; with Kira hugging his waist and Scott spooning her, an arm draped over her hip so he can lean a hand on Stiles' stomach, Stiles has another revelation. Saying that he doesn't care about the "greater good" is a lie. He cares. At the end of the day, the people he loves are the greater good. He's too tired to make a real argument for it, though. He doesn't think about it, or about anything else, as sleepy finally pulls him under.


End file.
